Evil Tree Hugger
by Lady Starlight2
Summary: A small trip to Ecuador teaches Yugi and his friends that even the nature lovers can be deadly.
1. The Letter

Hi, everyone. I know you haven't heard from me in a while, major writer's block will do that to you, but I'm back. Alright, this is something I came up with for Arbor Day to remind everyone that the environment is in need of help and not to ridicule those who try to protect it. Enjoy! –LS.

Disclaimer: To avoid being thrown in jail and spending the extremely small amount of money I do have for bail; I have to say a disclaimer. I do not own YuGi-Oh. I do not remember who does but whoever does own it, it belongs to them, not me. I do however own Anahi and Jonathan.

P.S. Before you people go running off thinking this is a Mary Sue, you can stop tying your laces, it's not one.

EVIL TREE HUGGER

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Domino City to many of its inhabitants, but to four friends and one old geezer, the normality of the day ended with the delivery of the mail.

"Grandpa, we're back! What's that?" Yugi asked seeing his grandfather shuffle through a pile of bills.

"Hmm?" the gray haired man looked up from an electricity bill and reached for the envelope, but someone snatched it up before his aged hand could touch it.

"Looks like some kind of letter to me, Yug." A New York accent broke through, revealing that it was Joey who snagged the letter.

"No Joey, it's an elephant someone decided to fold up and stuff in an envelope." Téa remarked, her normally overly chipper voice dripping with acidic sarcasm.

"Really? How'd they fit one in here?" Joey replied turning the letter over in his hands. Nobody made a comment about Joey's stupidity, how could they respond to something like that?

"Just give the letter back to the old man, Joey, and let him read his mail in peace." Tristan said.

Reluctantly the blond duelist gave Yugi's grandfather the letter back. Soon the counter was covered in paper shreds, and the letter was between Solomon's fingers. "Ok, I'm getting Grandpa a letter opener for his birthday." Yugi thought, his puzzle glinted as Yami laughed in his soul room.

"So what does it say, Gramps?" Joey inquired.

"Well…it says that some ruins have been found that may have been a lost civilization dating back to around ancient Egypt, and they want me to come and help with the excavation…it also says that I can bring whomever I like." Solomon looked up from his reading and saw four pairs of eyes staring hopefully back at him. "Alright, you can come."

"Where are the ruins anyway, Grandpa? Egypt? Italy?"

"No, the Ecuadorian Amazon."


	2. Anahi

Here's chapter 2 of Evil Tree Hugger, hope you all enjoyed chapter one.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Yugi-Oh in the first chapter, what makes you think I own him in this one? Refer to the first chapter about any unknown characters.

EVIL TREE HUGGER 

Chapter 2

Eighteen hours, twenty-seven bags of peanuts, three outbursts, and one suing flight attendant later, Yugi, his grandfather, and three friends landed in the Ecuador International Airport. After some mix-ups with Customs who thought that something might be living in Yugi's hair and needed it to be checked, the group finally made it to the excavation site.

"Solomon?" a voice cried out, and a middle age man decked in a tan tee shirt and cargo pants ran up to him. "Solomon, why are you here?"

"I received a letter about the discovery and I came right away. Where is everyone, Jonathan?" Grandpa asked, his violet eyes settling on the abandoned site.

"They're all gone, I'm afraid. Scared away by the curse."

"Curse? What curse?"

"I'm not sure if I believe that it truly is a curse or not; however, it's effects I do believe in. It's similar to King Tut's curse, in nature. You see, all of the scientists that have been poking around the ruins have fallen into a comatose state unexplainably. Everyone else has packed up and left, I'm leaving too. I suggest you do the same."

"But the curse of King Tut's tomb ended up being just some bacteria that was released, couldn't this be the same?"

"You didn't see their eyes, Solomon. Their eyes were blank, like they had lost the will to live, lost their soul." At this everyone looked toward Yugi who was slowly fingering his puzzle. Seeing the determined look in his grandson's eyes, Solomon reaffirmed that they were staying. "Suit yourself, there is some information that the other scientists gathered in the tent. Good luck, old friend, you're going to need it." That said Jonathan raced off leaving the group staring blankly after him.

"Well, I guess we get settled then, we have a long day ahead of us." Then they settled in for the night.

LS- Hey look, I gave a small history lesson, YEY me! Ok for those of you who are still reading this, everything is going to be in the last chapter which is the next one. I wanted this to be short and it's going to be! WOOHOO!


	3. The End?

LS- Alright, last chapter, and for those of you still reading a big thank you!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugi-Oh. I own Anahi. See the author's note at the bottom for more information about the people you will read about.

EVIL TREE HUGGER 

Chapter 3

Day broke and Yugi and his friends left to investigate the ruins leaving Solomon to look at the information the others had left behind. Soon they reached the ruins of what had once been a mighty city surrounded by trees and flowers. In the middle of a bare patch of grass was a single blood red flower. Entranced by its beauty Téa tried to pluck the flower, not knowing its rarity, but a strong voice calling out form the trees saved it from its book pressed demise.

"Touch that flower and I'll cut off your head with a rusty knife and sew it back on with poison ivy."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded, taking over for Yugi.

"My name is Anahi, two-voiced-one."

"Well Anahi, do not threaten my friends or you will have to face me."

The owner of the voice now identified as Anahi, jumped down from the tree. The four friends were taken aback. Anahi had chocolate brown eyes, hair the color of a raven's wing, and tanned skin barely covered with vines twisted into makeshift clothing. The brown eyes that would have been beautiful and sparkling were dark as she looked upon Yami with disgust. "Look at you, look at all that leather. My entire village could have eaten for three weeks on the cow that you are wearing."

Tristan leaned toward Joey and mumbled to him, "Must be a small village."

But Anahi heard him and her gaze met Tristan's. "It is now. The Zaparo used to be a thriving people; we numbered into the hundreds of thousands. Now, there are only seven. But I am the only true Zaparo left. The others have betrayed our kind and left to join the ones who destroyed our way of life. My people are gone, thanks to people like you."

"That is not our fault!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes sparking.

"No? Was it not your kind that came into our jungle, cutting down the trees that have lived far longer than any human? Hunting the animals that now dwindle down to nothing? Was it not your kind who has disrupted the natural order of things by building streets and highways through the jungle? You cannot tell me that it is not your fault! However, because of you I prayed to the Guardians and they heard my plea, my plea to destroy the ones destroying us. And they answered my prayers with this." She flashed a deck of Duel Monster cards at them. "I believe you know how to play this game of shadows? Defeat me and I'll let you live, but if I win, your soul becomes mine and I will feed it to the Guardians and soon no one will destroy my jungles any longer!"

Yami and Anahi dueled, wild animals surrounding them as they played. The duel was long and Yami had difficulty defeating Anahi's animal and elemental cards, but finally he whittled her life points down to zero. The duel caused much destruction of the jungle around the two, the animals gazed at the desolation of their home and pounced on Anahi, attacking her.

Yami and the gang left the jungle not looking back at the animals surrounding Anahi's body, but the ferocious and hungry cries emitting from the beasts told them what they didn't want to know, anyway. When they got back to camp, Mr. Mutou was waiting for them, a phone in his hand. "I just got a phone call, all of the other scientists have awoken and are alright." A sigh of relief went through the group as they rushed about packing up everything.

Soon they were on a plane back home and Yugi looked out the window reflecting on their adventure. "Joey and the others say that Anahi died that day, the beasts killing the one that used to protect them, but I think she's still out there, watching and waiting."

Meanwhile, evil laughter resonated throughout the Ecuadorian Amazon causing a flock of birds to fly out of the trees. "Just wait, little Pharaoh…just you wait." Chocolate brown eyes glinted behind the foliage of the trees in silent glee…there was always next year.

LS- Well how about that! Huh? Anyone like it at all? Ok well if you are wondering the Zaparo are a tribe that live in the Ecuadorian Amazon and they used to number in the 100,000s but because of people cutting down the rainforests there are only about seven left in the world. And in case anybody is wondering Anahi is pronounced ana-ee. It's from the Ecuadorian dialect of Guarani and it means ceibo or tree! Cool huh? Oh, one last thing, PROTECT THE TREES!


End file.
